As the popularity of mobile devices has soared among consumers worldwide, the potential for targeting advertising content to users of mobile devices has also increased. For example, advertisers can obtain information about a current location a user of a mobile device and use that information along with information about nearby businesses to send targeted advertisements to the user's mobile device. By way of another example, advertisers can also deliver a specific advertisement to a mobile device of any user who comes within a certain radius of a point of interest.